LOS OJOS DE MI PRINCESA
by Lilith la sayayin
Summary: Se trata de que Bulma pierde la vista como lo tomara y como lo superara Aquí no hay sayajin ni nada de esos son solo seres humanos es un Vegeta y Bulma Espero que les agradé.
1. Chapter 1

**El nombre no me pertenece pero el contenido SI ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**CHAPTER 1 :**

**POV BULMA**

**Hace como un año estoy estudiando en esta escuela mi novio Vegeta es el chico mas popular de aquí y ya llegaba la fiesta de fin de año.**

**Así**** soy Bulma y tengo 16 años y curso el 5 año de secundaria, me gusta ayudar a las personas, en verdad nose porque varias personas me dicen que estoy loca por preocuparme por esas personas que no conocía en vez de mi misma pero no me importa .**

**Me gustara ayudar porque es bonito ver a esas personas que ayude con una gran sonrisa **

**A ya me tengo que ir por que mi novio me esta esperando para ir a la fiesta de ****graduación**

**Baje y me encontré con mi apuesto enamorado y nos dirigimos a la fiesta**

**Mujer estas muy hermosa- me dice mi novio**

**Gracias pero tu no te quedas atrás también estas muy guapo- le dije**

**Luego nos besamos**

**Hola chicos- salude a mis amigos Goku y su enamorada Milk, Krillin y su novia Juna (18), Raditz y Yamcha**

**Hola Bulma Hola Vegeta- respondieron**

**Bulma como siempre muy hermosa- me dijo Yamcha. El desde que llegue quiso estar con migo pero yo elegí a Vegeta por que lo amo. **

**A gracia Yamcha- le respondí y en eso Vegeta me abrazo por la cintura y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baila y empezamos a bailar.**

**Yo esyaba muy feliz en bailar una canción lenta con Vegeta me sentía en el aire.**

**Ahora elegiremos a nuestra reina y rey del baile - dijo una chica**

**Y los reyes son...- la chica no termino de hablar por que le quitaron el micrófono**

**Esperen antes de que digan quien es la reina y rey del baile tengo que dese mascar a una persona que nos hizo creer que era la chica perfecta, linda ,tierna , y muy social y esa chica es Bulma Brief- yo me sorprendí de ¿qué quería decir de mí? me preguntaba**

**Bulma una chica linda de su casa eso es mentira aquí tengo unas fotos de su verdadero ser- dijo mientras que en una pantalla aparecía yo con unos ex convictos y yo tenia en una mano un cigaro y en la otra una botella de cerveza.**

**Todos empezaron a susurrar y Vegeta me soltó yo me quede sorprendida.**

**Y luego apareció otra foto de mi con los ex convictos y ellos me abrazaban.**

**Ahora espero que sepan de quien en verdad es BULMA BRIEF- dijo la chica que se llamaba Marron (no la hija de numero 18 por si acaso)**

**Bulma como pudistes eres una fumona - dijo Vegeta **

**Vegeta eso..- no me dejo terminar **

**Terminamos - me dijo, yo me quede en shock no podía creerlo me acusaba sin saber la verdad**

**Pues si eso quieres yo no puedo negarlo - le dije y me fui corriendo hasta mi casa estaba llorando .**

**Cuando vi a una señora con frío y le di mi casaca y yo me fui .**

**Pensaba en lo que paso en la fiesta todo de las fotos era una mentira, yo si estuve ahí pero no fumaba ni tomaba a esas personas los estaba ayudando a dejar esa adicción. Eso era lo que pasó.**

**Derrepente vi una luz y salieron unas personas se me acercaron y me dijeron.**

**Eres muy linda que pena que te vamos a desfigurar tu linda carita- y luego me empezaron a golpear. Nose cuanto tiempo paso pero tenía ganas de morir ya no aguantaba el dolor cuando escuche unas sirenas y vi carros de policia y una ambulancia.**

**También vi como las personas que me golpearon se corrían. Luego sentí que me llevaban a la ambulancia y vi a los ex convictos que estaban llorando y empece a ver a los enfermeros diciendo que no me rindiera en eso me desmayé .**

**Por lo que me contaron los ex convictos que eran solo tres :Dylan, Rony y Moris.**

**Ellos me siguuieron y pasamos por la fiesta de graduación cuando vieron a Vegeta pararon el carro en donde iban y lo golpearon y les gritaron POR QUE ME DEJO SOLA. Y el respondió Que no lo sabia.**

**Ella esta yendo a un hospital y todo por que no estuviste con ella- dijo Rony**

**QUE¡- respondió el **

**Y todos mis amigos , mi ex y mis ex convictos que son como mi familia fueron al hospital.**

**Me llevaron a cirujia todos mis familiares estaban ahí **

**Cuando el doctor salío y todos se acercaron.**

**Por favor tomen esto con calma- dijo el doctor **

**Que cosa - dijeron **

**La paciente Bulma podría perder la vista y el habla, pero todavía no estamos seguro cuando ella se levante la vamos a revisar- dijo el doctor y se retiro**

**Al día siguiente me levanté**

**Mis ojos estaban tapados con unas vendas el doctor me dijo que hable pero no pude y empezé a llorar y escuche como los demás lloraban y luego me empezó a quitar las vendas de los ojos y lloré peor por que no podía ver.**

**Desde ese día mi vida cambió.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Espero que les haga gustado el primer capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Jaishimahara que me ayudó con el título.**

**Sigan leyendo GRACIAS .**


	2. capítulo 2

**capitulo 2**

**Me desperté por que me había desmallado aún no puedo creer que no puedo ver ni hablar eso es tan horrible porque a mí "_será porque la vida me quiere enseñar algo o otra cosa"_ no lo sabía pero lo iba a enfrentar esto no me iba a limitar yo era la GRAN BULMA BRIEF "_aunque en la vida haiga tropiezos yo siempre me parare y seguire sin importar todos los obstáculos que me pongan"_ con ese pensamiento decidí seguir con mi vida.**

**Aunque creo que necesitare ayuda mis padres me dijeron que me escribirán en una escuela para personas como yo, personas especiales y por supuesto que voy a ir, me despidí de mis amigos, compañeros de todos los que conocí y me fui con mis padres y mis amigos los ex convictos.Y así comienza mi nueva vida**

**EN EL AEROPUERTO**

**Ya pues vamos al avión -dijo Bulma**

**Si comenzaremos una nueva vida hijita- dijo su papa**

**Pues vamos corazones mios- dijo su mama**

**en ese momento escucharon que alguien gritaba**

**Bulma, Bulma espera-decían pero después ya no se escucho mas y a Bulma se la llevaron al avión**

**El quien gritaba era Vegeta pero como hacia mucho ruido los policias lo sacaron**

**De ese día paso 2 años**

**En una universidad se encontraban un grupo de jovenes en la cafetería conversando**

**Oye Vegeta no te olvides que en la salida vamos a entrenar- dijo Goku**

**Si ya lose Kakaroto en este día me lo has dicho como diez veces- LE RESPONDE VEGETA**

**Es que Goku se preocupa por ti Vegeta- respondió Milk**

**A ti nadies te a metido en esta conversación arpía-dijo Vegeta**

**ASH que renegon eres Vegeta nunca paras de gruñir pareces un troll- dijo Milk y todos de la mesa empezaron a reirse**

**los que estan en la mesa son: Vegeta, Goku, Milk, Yamcha, Raditz, Krilin y Juna**

**En ese momento todos callaron y se pusieron triste**

**Esto es diferente si Bulma no esta-dijo Krillin**

**Si desde que ella se fue dejó un gran dolor- dijo Yamcha**

**YA CHICOS VAMOS NO ESTEN TRISTE YA QUE A BULMA NO LE GUSTARIA - gritaron Milk y Juna**

**_"como me gustaria volverla a ver a ella y su hermosa sonrisa" pensó Vegeta_**

**EN OTRO PARTE DEL MUNDO**

**Pues estan todos listos- preguntó una peliazul**

**Si, gracias azulita por lo que haces con nosotros- dijeron**

**Bulma había recuperado su voz hace 1 año e iba a ser una conferencia para hablar con la gente, ya era hora**

**Señores y señoras me alegran que esten aquí pues tengo algo importante que decirles, nosotros los ciegos, mudos o sordos no somos diferentes a ustedes somos totalmente iguales solamente que nosotros no tenemos algo pero eso nos hace especial nos hizo apreciar la vida, tambien tenemos sentimientos como ustedes y no nos gusta ser insultados, por que creo que a ustedes tampoco les gustaría, así que espero que lo piensen y gracias por prestarme atención y ahora mis amigos les daran una canción-dijo Bulma antes de retirarse**

**PASÓ UNA SEMANA DE ESE DÍA**

**En el colegio de Vegeta**

**oigan chicos saben donde esta mi hermano-dijo Goku**

**No. no lose- dijo MILK**

**En eso entró Raditz con una laptpo**

**Chicos miren- dijo y les encello un video donde se encontraba Bulma **

**Pues que esperamos vamo- dijo Ju**

**Una semana despues y en el lugar donde Bulma tiene su recuperación**

**Oigan chicos ya la encontré- dijo MILK**

**Pues vamos- dijo Vegeta**

**Hola Bulma- dijeron todos **

**AMM hola- dijo **

**Te a cuerdas de nuestras voces- dijo Milk**

**Así ola chicos cuanto tiempo- dijo Bulma, ella empezo a abrazar a cada uno pero se detuvo en Vegeta**

**Hola Vegeta no piensas saludarme- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba**

**Lo siento mujer- dijo VEGETA**

**Yo te perdone hace tiempo Vegeta lo unico que falta es que tu te perdones- dijo Bulma**

**En eso escucharon que alguien llamaba a Bulma**

**Brolly estoy aquí- dijo mientras que todos pensaban quien ese tal Brolly**

**En eso aparece un chico apuesto y abraza a Bulma y hace algo que a todos deja sorprendido**

**Él la BESÓ**

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
